


restless

by raekatwill



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blurb, F/M, One-Shot, louis - Freeform, louis tomlinson blurb, louis tomlinson one-shot, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raekatwill/pseuds/raekatwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Louis have an argument about his never being home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

Louis was late—three hours late. You understand his job is demanding, but he has a life here with you, too. He could have at least called. 

You sit back and take a deep breath. "It's okay, Y/N," You mutter under your breath, looking up at the clock which marks a glaring 12:17 AM. You could feel the fatigue settling over you, but you were determined to see Louis home, determined to make sure he returned safe. But your day was so tiring... 

You hear the click of the deadbolt, causing your eyes to snap open. You look at the time, only to realize that it is 3 in the morning. "Louis?" You call out, standing with a frown and making your way to the front foyer. 

"Yes, y/n?" Louis answers, looking over to you tiredly. He bends over to kiss your cheek, but you just huff and dodge his advances. "Is something wrong? I know I'm a bit late-"

"A bit? Louis, it is almost 3:30 in the morning. You were due back home at 9. We were going to order takeout, we were going to watch a movie. You promised me." Your eyes sting with tears, tired of the same situation every night. "What is it that you do that is so important, Lou? I can smell the alcohol and cigarettes. Is the pub more important than this relationship?" 

"No, y/n, I'm sorry for being late to-" 

"BUT IT'S EVERY NIGHT, LOUIS," you shout, incredulous. "You're out late every night. We haven't had a proper date in months! You haven't properly been able to sleep with me like a partner does in months. Are you trying to end the relationship? Because if so, I will grab my stuff and go." 

"No, you don't...don't go." Tears filled the lower part of his eyes as he made a motion to grab you, to hug you. You weren't having it. 

"I think I might Louis, just for tonight. We can discuss it tomorrow, when you're sober." You turned to grab your keys, refusing to meet his now tear-laden face. You refused to cry, your face set in stone. 

"You need this, Louis. I need this. Until tomorrow, Louis."

You left the flat, getting into your car and onto the highway. You had forgotten your glasses, and it was a new moon, so everything was difficult to see. You decided to go to the motel that was a few blocks down the way. You didn't feel safe driving while visually and emotionally impaired. 

And suddenly, you met your windshield, head first, with the jolt of the crash.


End file.
